New Years Eve in Godric's Hollow
by Ginny-the-Dark
Summary: Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Hermine verarbeitet hatte, wen sie vor sich sah. Jemand, den sie gedacht hatte in ihrem Leben nie wieder zu sehen. Die Erkenntnis es doch zu tun verschlug der sonst immer so redseligen Hexe die Sprache. [Nach HBP] COMPLETE!


Disclaimer:  
Alles aus dem Harry Potter Universium ist nur geliehen und gehört nicht mir. Und Geld mache ich hiermit auch nicht.

Anmerkungen:  
**Nici Cavanaugh, **meine Beta (meins, meins, meins wie einst eine Möwe sagte) hat mir wohl das schönst mögliche Neujahrsgeschenk gemacht. Ich habe ihr diese Sylvesterfic (entstanden in drei durchschriebenen Nächten) heute Nachmittag geschickt und hätte nie ihm Leben damit gerechnet, erwartet oder mich je getraut darum zu bitten, dass ich sie heute noch korrigiert zurück bekomme. (so müde wie ich war, waren auch genug Fehler drinne ;) )Und als ich nach dem duschen nochmal völlig ahnungslos meine Mails gecheckt habe, war sie wieder da - korrigiert - mit einem lieben Mail im Anhang von meiner Nici. Vielen Dank Nici, ein fröhliches neues Jahr und tausend freundliche wiener Busserln erreichen dich aus Österreich!

Euch anderen wünsche ich ebenfalls ein frohes neues Jahr, viel Glück, Gesundheit und Erfolg für 2006. Für euch alle mein Neujahrsgeschenk (Dank Nici rechtzeitig), auf eine Menge Fanfictions 2006! Falls irgendwelche Fehler in dieser Fic zu finden sind, dann ist es meine Schuld, weil ich das zwischen Bademantel und Make-Up korrigiert habe ;-)), ich werde es morgen nochmal genau prüfen, heute freu ich mich einfach, dass ich es noch hochladen kann.

**_New Years Eve in Godric's Hollow_**

Es war ein eiskalter Tag im Dezember im siebten Schuljahr des goldenen Trios.  
Das wäre es zumindest gewesen, wenn die Schule noch geöffnet gewesen wäre. Doch Hogwarts war seit nunmehr einem guten halben Jahr geschlossen.  
Hermine sah sich in dem schäbigen Raum um und stellte fest, dass sich überhaupt sehr viel geändert hatte in den letzten sechs Monaten, seit Professor Dumbledores Tod.

Statt im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum saß sie in einem kargen, verstaubten Wohnzimmer, das trotz aller Renovierungs- und Aufmöbelungszauber noch immer so alt wirkte wie es war. Harrys Großelternhaus in Godric's Hollow mochte einmal ein sehr gemütlicher und heimeliger Ort gewesen sein, doch dies war sicherlich schon einige Jahrzehnte her. Harry hatte es dem letzten Besitzer zu einem ordentlichen Preis abgekauft. Nicht, dass Anwesen oder Haus es Wert gewesen waren, aber Hermine konnte verstehen, welchen symbolischen Wert es für ihren besten Freund haben musste.

Seufzend starrte sie auf den Weihnachtsbaum vor sich. Heute war der einunddreißigste Dezember, aber in feierlicher Neujahrslaune war sie genauso wenig wie sie vor einer Woche in Weihnachtsstimmung gewesen war, nämlich überhaupt nicht. Sogar die kleinen pausbäckigen Engeln mit den schlagenden Flügeln, die auf den immergrünen Nadelzweigen auf und ab schwirrten, machten betretene Gesichter.  
Die Stimmung der ganzen Zauberwelt war gedrückt, und an einem eigentlich so beschwingten und feierlichen Tag wie heute kam das noch viel mehr zum Vorschein als sonst.

Harry und Ron patrouillierten draußen die Straßen. Das war wirklich nötig in der heutigen Zeit, denn die Überfälle auf Muggel häuften sich gerade in Stadtteilen wie diesem. Die Todesser wollten wohl besonders unterstreichen, dass gerade die Gegend, in der der dunkle Lord das erste Mal gefallen war, gleichzeitig auch der Ort war, dem er heute das größte Fürchten lehrte.

Plötzlich rote Funken vor dem Fenster! Hermine sprang, alarmiert, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, auf. Das war das Zeichen!  
Das Zeichen, nicht zu verwechseln mit den unzähligen bunten Neujahrsraketen, die später in dieser Nacht noch aufgehen sollten, sondern, dass sie sich mit Ron und Harry als „SOS" ausgemacht hatte – es trug die Züge des Gryffindorlöwens am dunklen Nachthimmel.

Hermine riss blindlings ihren Winterumhang vom Kleiderständer, packte ihren Zauberstab und stürmte hinaus in die klirrend kalte Nacht. Es schneite dicht, es war ein wahrer Sturm, der ihr das Sichtfeld schmälerte, doch die blauen, roten und purpurnen Funken von kämpfenden Zauberstäben in der Ferne wiesen ihr den Weg.

Sie ortete das Zentrum des Kampfes etwas weiter im Südosten des Viertels. In Momenten wie diesen verfluchte es Hermine, dass sie nicht wie die beiden Jungs ein Flugwunder war, oder zumindest einen eigenen Besen besaß.

Fast an ihrem Ziel, dem Herd des Kampfes, angekommen machte sie mit geschultem Auge sieben schwarz verhüllte Gestalten und die beiden Haarschöpfe ihrer Freunde aus.

Sie streckte ihren Arm um den ersten Fluch zu schleudern, da packte sie auf einmal jemand von hinten. Auf körperliche Gewalt war sie nicht vorbereitet, die wenigsten Zauberer oder Hexen nutzten sie ... doch war es klug bei einer begabten Hexe wie ihr, denn nur wo ihr Auge nicht hinsah, konnte sie sich nicht verteidigen.Eine Hand, bestückt mit einem schwarzen Lederhandschuh, presste sich fest vor ihren Mund, und noch bevor sie sich erbittert wehren konnte, fing die andere belederte Hand ihre Arme ein und presste ihre Handgelenke fest zusammen.  
Panik stieg in ihr auf, doch nicht genug um ihr flinkes Hirn zu überlisten. Sie vermutete, dass es sich um einen normalen kleinkriminellen Muggel handelte, der im Dunklen jungen Frauen auflauern wollte. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie es mit _so einem _nicht aufnehmen konnte. Sie würde sich einfach, so schwer es war, entspannen und fallen lassen.  
Sobald der Gewalttäter glaubte, ein leichtes Spiel mit ihr zu haben und seinen Griff lockern würde, hatte sie genug Zeit an ihren Zauberstab zu langen und ihm eine Lektion über Hexen bei Nacht zu lehren. Aber das alles musste schnell gehen, denn direkt vor ihr wütete noch immer ein erbitterter Kampf und, inzwischen so vieler geliebten Menschen beraubt, war Hermine nicht gewillt ihre Freunde länger als nötig alleine zu lassen.

So ließ sie also locker, wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen den steinernen Griff der Lederhandschuhe, bäumte sich nicht mehr auf und versuchte nicht mehr mit dem Kopf die Hand vor ihrem Mund abzuschütteln. Innerlich machte sie sich auf alles gefasst, wer wusste auch, welchem Perversling sie gerade in die Arme gefallen war.

Doch keine der erwartenden Dinge geschah. Stattdessen ließ die eine Hand des Gewalttäters blitzschnell von ihrem Gesicht ab und entriss ihr ihren Zauberstab, während die andere noch immer ihre Handgelenke eisern zusammenhielt.

Hermine keuchte entsetzt, es war also doch ein Zauberer.

„Ich wusste, Sie kann man nur mit Ihrer Arroganz fangen, Miss Granger", schnarrte ihr eine kühle Stimme ins Ohr. Sie kannte sie, sehr gut sogar, doch im Moment konnte? und wollte ihr nicht einfallen woher. Und ehrlich gesagt wurde sie zu wütend, um dem Klang genauere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Sehr arrogant von mir, einem Zauberer nicht zuzutrauen über eine Frau herzufallen wie ein kleinkrimineller Muggelverbrecher, die die Meisten von _euch_ doch angeblich so verabscheuen. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen ..."

Der Griff, der sie immobilisierte, festigte sich noch mehr und ein schmerzhaftes Stechen machte Hermine ihre unglückliche Situation noch bewusster, doch sie beschloss einfach fortzufahren. Wenn es ein dummer Todesser wie Crabbe oder Goyle war, würde er sich vielleicht in einen Fehler hinein provozieren lassen. Ansonsten ... ließ sich vielleicht Zeit schinden.

"Was nun, Sie mutiger Todesser?" Sie wollte gleich einmal antesten, ob sie mit dieser Vermutung richtig lag, bevor sie sich weitere Maßnahmen überlegte. „Mir von hinten mit einem Messer die Kehle durchschneiden? Ein Schlammblut ermorden wie Muggel es tun?"

Gerade wollte sie zu ihrem nächsten Verbalschlag ausholen, da sprach der Fremde wieder und obwohl sie es nicht zeigen wollte, zog sich eine Gänsehaut über ihre Arme. Sie kannte diese kühle und distanzierte Stimme so gut, woher nur, ... _woher? _

"Ihre Dummheit hat Sie in diese Situation gebracht, seien Sie nicht noch dümmer und provozieren Sie meine Aggression ... ich könnte Gefallen an solchen Spielchen finden."  
Mit diesen Worten spürte sie plötzlich den warmen Atem des Fremden an ihrem Ohr und von der Winterluft gekühlte Lippen, die über ihren nackten Nacken streiften.

Panik ergriff sie, seit wann vergriffen sich Todesser an Muggelstämmigen? Irgendetwas stimmte doch hier nicht. Sie versuchte, sich loszureißen; sie hatte keine Zeit für Spielchen, für psychischen Druck, der sie einschüchtern sollte, sie wollte jetzt nur zu ihren Freunden und helfen ... wie hatte sie sich überhaupt so lange ablenken lassen können? Dumm ... so dumm, das war bestimmt nur Taktik gewesen.

Mit einem ungesagten Zauber versuchte sie, ihren Zauberstab wieder in die Hände zu bekommen, doch ihr Peiniger war wohl auch auf diesen Versuch vorbereitet.

„Dummes Mädchen", zischte er oberflächlich erbost und drehte sie mit einem plötzlichen und gewaltsamen Ruck um, so dass sie ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht, oder besser gesagt, auf die weiße Maske starrte.  
Er benutzte nun beide Hände, um die ihren zu halten und zog sie dicht an sich heran. Bevor sie sich noch wehren konnte, spürte sie, wie alles um sie herum sich eng zusammen zog, gleich eisernen Bändern die sich eng um ihren Körper schlangen. Sie hatte das Gefühl in eine kleine Sardellendose gequetscht zu werden, nicht mehr atmen zu können, in die Nacht gesogen zu werden … und als alles dunkel wurde, war es auch schon vorbei.

_Verdammt_, der Fremde war mit ihr appariert!  
Nur wohin? Hier war es so finster, sie konnte nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen sehen. Das einzige, was sie als Anhaltspunkt nehmen konnte, war der Körper des fremden Zauberers, der sie noch immer eng an sich gepresst hielt.  
Etwas an dieser Situation unterdrückte einen spontanen Fluchtgedanken oder zumindest den natürlichen Instinkt nach körperlichem Abstand. Nämlich sein Herzschlag!

Hermine konnte den Herzschlag des Fremdens spüren, während sie so unfreiwillig an ihn gedrückt war, es war ein fiebriges, schnelles Pochen, das sie seltsamerweise berührte. Es war, als ob es im Einklang mit ihrem eigenen schnellen Puls schlug, oder in ihr einen Takt weckte, sie konnte es nicht genau entschlüsseln.  
Jedenfalls brachte es sie dazu, für einen Moment länger als notwendig an ihn gelehnt zu bleiben und den schnellen Rhythmus zu erspüren, als sie plötzlich die kalte Stimme, die sie völlig vergessen hatte, „Lumos" murmeln hörte.

Im ganzen Raum entflammte Licht. Hermine trat geblendet und instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und der Todesser ließ sie gehen.  
Sie musste einige Male blinzeln und hatte sich gerade an die Helligkeit gewöhnt, als sie erspähte wie sich der verhüllte Zauberer die Kapuze vom Kopf und die Maske ungeniert vom Gesicht streifte.

Es dauerte einige lange Sekunden bis Hermine verarbeitet hatte, wen sie vor sich sah. Jemand, den sie gedacht hatte in ihrem Leben nie wieder zu sehen. Die Erkenntnis es doch zu tun verschlug der sonst immer so redseligen Hexe fast die Sprache, fast ...

„A-aber i-ich da-dachte, ich dachte Sie sind ..."

„Tot?", fragte die kühle Stimme zynisch. „Oder in Azkaban?", setzte er fort und rühmte seine schönen Züge mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln. „Nein, Miss Granger, ein ehemaliger Lehrer ihrer Schule hat mich aus meiner misslichen Lage befreit und seitdem ... sie sehen ja selber ... „ ließ er den Satz verklingen.

Hermine schluckte und konnte nicht aufhören ihn anzustarren. Sie hätte mit vielem gerechnet, sogar Draco hätte sie erwartet, erinnerte die kühle Stimme doch an ihn, aber nicht mit Lucius Malfoy selbst.  
Er stand vor ihr, in seiner üblichen Arroganz und Glorie, wie er damals bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft vor ihr gestanden hatte und wieder konnte sie unter dem brennenden Blick seiner blassgrauen Augen nicht anders als ihre Wangen glühen zu spüren. Er und nur er alleine hatte es gemeistert, anderen, ob Schlammblut, Halbblut oder Reinblut selbst das Gefühl zu geben, minderwertig zu sein.  
Was Draco durch Hochmut und Selbstüberschätzung andauernd zerstört hatte, hatte sein Vater mit Anmut und Adeligkeit gemeistert.

Instinktiv trat Hermine noch einen Schritt zurück und ihr entging nicht das belustigte Funkeln in Malfoys Augen.

„Wie sagt ihr Muggel!" Er legte schauspielerisch seine Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten. „Führe mich nicht in Versuchung!". Seine Lippen kräuselten sich in einem bösen Lächeln und er folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.

Diesem Spielchen wollte sie sich nicht hingeben, sie wollte nicht _Jäger und Beute_ spielen, oder _Täter und Opfer_. In diese Rolle würde er sie niemals einschüchtern können. Er hatte kein zwölfjähriges Mädchen mehr vor sich; die letzten Jahre hatten sie erwachsen, ernst und mutig gemacht. Also tat sie etwas kühnes, sie trat wieder einen Schritt nach vorne, reckte ihr Kinn und starrte Lucius Malfoy jetzt direkt in die Augen. Sie war nun kaum mehr als eine Handbreite von ihm entfernt.

„Mut reizt mich fast so sehr wie Angst, meine Liebe. Beides kann einfach unwiderstehlich sein, ausgestrahlt von einer so ..." Er sprach nicht weiter und beugte sich stattdessen vor, nicht aufhörend sie herausfordernd anzufunkeln.  
Sein weißblondes Haar, das offen über seinen Schultern gelegen hatte, fiel jetzt nach vorne und bedeckte kitzelnd ihr Gesicht. Es duftete gut und doch fühlte sich Hermine wie die Katze im Sack, oder die Ratte im Käfig ... bedroht, gefangen und eingekerkert.

Noch immer ihres Zauberstabes beraubt, wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich am besten verhalten sollte und trotz seiner zynischen Bemerkungen sagte ihr ihre innere Eingebung, dass es besser war offensiv zu bleiben, statt Angst zu zeigen bei einem Mann wie diesem.  
So hielt sie seinen kalten Augen und seiner neckenden Miene stand und bewegte sich nicht, machte keinen Schritt zurück und ließ sich keine Unruhe anmerken, als sie sprach.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" Auch wenn sie keine ehrliche Antwort erwartete, fiel ihr im Moment nichts besseres ein.

Statt einer Antwort spürte sie seine Hand wieder am Handgelenk. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie es von der vorherigen Gewalt noch immer schmerzte und stach. Doch diesmal war die Hand sanft, die Finger glitten langsam ihren Arm hinauf bis zur Schulter und verharrten kurz an ihrem Schlüsselbein.  
Niemand konnte nachfühlen was in der mutigen Gryffindor in diesem Moment vorging. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos, so entmutigt und erstarrte wie eine Säule aus Salz.

„Wenn es nur danach gehen würde, was ich will", raunte er ihr mit rauer Stimme ins Ohr und seine Hand wanderte weiter an ihrem Körper entlang. Vom Schlüsselbein zog sie eine Linie zu ihrem Brustbein und von dort aus zu ... Hermine sog scharf Luft ein.  
Wie konnte er ... wie konnte er sie dort anfassen. Das ... d-das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Doch es war wahr. Seine Finger fuhren in quälender Langsamkeit die Kontur ihrer rechten Brust nach und er scheute sich nicht einmal davor, sie zu reizen und zu streicheln.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie fühlen sollte, es war eine Mischung aus entsetzlichen und verwirrenden Gefühlen. Vor allem aber eine Menge Demütigung, Empörtheit und Ekel, sodass sie alle ihre Furcht und ihren Respekt für den Moment vergaß und nur noch rot sah. Sie holte mit der rechten Hand aus und wollte zuschlagen, doch nur wenige Zentimeter vor Lucius Malfoys Gesicht, fing er ihre Hand ab. Sie ließ sich nicht beirren und holte prompt mit der zweiten aus. Doch auch diese kam niemals an ihrem Ziel an und wurde abgefangen. Zumindest musste der blonde Zauberer nun von ihrer Brust ablassen, um sie zu bändigen.

„S-sie Schwein, lassen Sie mich sofort los!", rief sie in blinder Scham und Hysterie.

„Nur zu gerne, aber leider sind wir nicht zum Vergnügen hier", sagte er und trat mit ihr einen Schritt zurück, um sie gegen die Wand des Raumes zu pressen und ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken zu fixieren, ohne die seinen für weitere Aktivitäten zu sperren. Sie wehrte sich, oder versuchte es, doch es nutzte nichts. In diesem Mann steckte soviel Kraft, sie hatte den Eindruck ihm hoffnungslos ausgeliefert zu sein.

Die Situation wurde für Hermine nicht besser, als er aus seinem traditionellen Umhang seinen Zauberstab zog und direkt auf sie richtete.  
Ein Schluchzen entkam ihrer Kehle, die Erniedrigung, die sie eben erfahren hatte, die Verwirrung über ihre gemischten Gefühle, die nicht durchwegs abgestoßen von diesem Scheusal vor ihr waren und die blanke Panik erzeugten ein emotionales Wirrwarr in ihr, dass ihre sonst so große Gryffindorcourage heillos dahinschmelzen und hysterische Angst als einzigen Rest in ihrer Gefühlswelt hinterließ.  
Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich immer mehr und unter geräuschvollen Schluchzern begann sie immer blasser zu werden und zu hyperventilieren.

Malfoys Zauberstab sank keinen Millimeter, aber seine andere Hand hob sich und berührte sie an der Wange, so zärtlich und vorsichtig, dass sie sich fragte, wie viele verschiedene Seelen wohl in diesem Menschen wohnten. Im einem Moment so brutal, im anderen so behutsam. „Scchhhhh", sagte er immer wieder und als sich ihr Atem nicht gleich beruhigte, ließ er seine Hand sinken, um nach ihrer zitternden zu greifen und sie an seine Brust zu legen.

Da war er wieder, dieser fiebrige Herzschlag, der so gar nicht zu dem kühlen und kaltherzigen Zauberer vor ihr passte und sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen ruhiger werden ließ.  
Gerade als sich ihre Panik ein wenig gelegt hatte und ihr Atem wieder gleichmäßiger ging, kam ein unerwarteter Zauberspruch über seine Lippen, „Okklumens", und ein violetter Funke schoss genau zwischen Hermines Augen.

Eine Flut an Bildern schwappte unangenehm über ihr Bewusstsein und obwohl sie wusste, dass es nicht ihre eigenen waren, fühlte es sich doch so an.  
So viele Gefühle, so viele Erinnerungen, so viele Gedankensprünge und Schmerzen ... solche fürchterlichen Schmerzen. Stimmen, innere und andere.

_AVADA KEDAVRA – Schmerz – Trauer – grünes Licht – AVADA ... Schmerz, es war ... KEDAVRA – Herzschmerz – ein Stich – AVADA ... ein Stich in ihrem Herz, als würde ein Teil von ihr sterben ... KEDAVRA, zerbersten, AVADA ..._

Hermine fiel auf ihre Knie und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, vielen und heißen Tränen. Sie schlang ihre Arme über den Kopf und krümmte sich. Sie wippte vor und zurück, vor und zurück – vor – zurück – vor ... doch die Bilder rissen nicht ab.

_Draco? Wo war Draco? Finden ... retten ... Flucht ... Instinkt ... Wut – Potter – POTTER NENNT MICH FEIGLING? SOHN DES FEIGSTEN UND NIEDERTRÄCHTIGSTEN ZAUBERERS DER NEUZEIT? Dummkopf, so ein Dummkopf ... wann wird er endlich lernen? …, wie viel habe ich versucht ihm beizubringen? All das, was ich von IHM gelernt habe ... AVADA – oh nein – KEDAVRA – NEIN!. _

_Draco, DRACO! Potter ist ein Dummkopf, bringt fast einen Mitschüler um, statt sich auf die Vernichtung des dunklen Lords vorzubereiten und der einzige, der dem Bösen sonst habhaft werden könnte, ist tot – TOT – AVADA ... nein ... KE ... ich will es nicht ... DAVRA ... diese Augen ... blauen Augen, sie verstehen und doch betteln sie um Leben – so menschlich, so schwach ... dabei wusste er sicher, warum ich es tat, für uns, für die ganze Zauberwelt – tun musste. AVADA KEDAVRA ... eine Träne, vergossen auf Seidenschnabels Rücken – die erste, seit Jahrzehnten und die letzte, für lange Zeit, denn alles in mir ist kalt – jetzt wo der letzte Mensch, der zu mir stand weg ist. AVADA KEDAVRA – grünes Licht – ein Körper fliegt durch die Luft. ... KEDAVRA! _

Allein – gemordet durch eigene Hand, meinen Freund, meinen Mentor, meinen Vertrauten! Allein – ausgestoßen aus dem Orden – niemand kennt die Wahrheit! Meine letzte Rettung – Spion zu bleiben – Voldemort die Treue zu halten – ihn im letzten Moment zu betrügen und mein Leben zu riskieren – weil Potter nicht hören will, nicht würde ... es sei denn ... es sei denn jemand sagt ihm die Wahrheit ... erklärt ihm, dass es so sein musste ... dass es jetzt nicht mich gilt, zu bekämpfen, dass der Feind zu groß und übermächtig ist, um sich ablenken zu lassen, dass wir alle ... AVADA ... tun müssen KE- ... müssen ... DA- müssen ... was der Sieg an Opfern von uns verlangt –VRA. Jemand auf den er hört, dem er glaubt ...

In diesem Moment schob sich ein Bild von ihr selbst in die Szene in Hermines Kopf. Sie sah sich an und bevor sie diese Sicht näher entschlüsseln konnte machte es einen lauten Knall und der Spuk war vorbei, die fremden Bilder waren weg, wie fortgeblasen.  
Ihr Kopf war wieder ihrer alleine, fast einsam leer und doch so befreit, der Schmerz, dieser unglaublich tiefe und schwere Schmerz war verschwunden. Sie verstand auf einmal soviel und doch so wenig, die Flut aus Bildern hatte ihr soviel gezeigt, doch so wenig, was sie deuten oder daraus extrahieren konnte.

Jetzt war es vorbei, doch Hermine blieb auf den Boden gekauert liegen und wippte weiterhin vor und zurück, ihr eigener Schmerz löste den fremden ab und schwappte nun über sie. Es war schwer zu verstehen, was sie gerade gesehen, oder vor allem gefühlt hatte.  
So kauerte sie am Boden, wimmerte und weinte leise, bis sie eine Berührung an ihrer rechten Schulter spürte. Sie zuckte zurück und verkroch sich an die Wand, presste sich gegen den kalten Stein und hoffte in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, doch wieder diese Hand.

Plötzlich traf sie die Realität, MALFOY, sie war mit Malfoy hier, alleine ... oh Nein!  
Sie riss den Kopf hoch und sah in stahlgraue Augen!

„Bitte lassen Sie mich, i-ich schwöre ... i-ich werde nicht erzählen, was ich gesehen habe, bitte lassen Sie mich nur alleine, lassen Sie mich zurück zu meinen Freunden."

„Dummes Mädchen", sagte die Stimme. Sie hörte sich plötzlich so anders an. „Sie dummes, dummes Mädchen, Sie sollen nicht verschweigen, was Sie gesehen haben, zumindest nicht vor Ihren Freunden. Wieso glauben Sie, habe ich Sie diese Bilder sehen lassen!"

Hermine blickte erstaunt auf und sah in das Gesicht des blonden Zauberers. Aber ... um ehrlich zu sein, so blond sah Lucius Malfoy im Moment gar nicht mehr aus. Seine Haare waren kohlrabenschwarz, schwärzer als die Nacht um genau zu sein und ... jetzt wo sie es bemerkte, auch seine Augen waren nicht mehr grau ... sie waren ... konnte das sein ... sie waren schwarz, schwärzer als die Nacht um genau zu sein.

Snape ... es war Snape ... Malfoy verwandelte sich langsam vor ihren Augen in Snape. Die Statur änderte sich, der Körper wurde länger und die Silhouette schmaler, die Nase größer und die Züge gröber. Die Kleidung dunkelte aus und wurde weiter, bis aus der kostbaren, alten Adelsrobe ein schwarzer, schwerer Umhang geworden war.

„Professor", stöhnte Hermine entsetzt.

„, Miss Granger, Vielsafttrank", war seine einzige Antwort. Auch ihn schien das eben passierte mitgenommen zu haben, denn auch er war auf den Knien und atmete schwer.

Doch Hermine hatte ihm kaum zugehört, sie war auf allen Vieren zu ihm gekrochen und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er ihr ehemaliger, gehasster Zaubertränkeprofessor oder der meistgesuchte Todesser dieser Zeit war.  
Sie umarmte ihn fordernd, ohne Widerstand zuzulassen, ohne Einverständnis abzuwarten oder überhaupt darauf zu achten was Severus Snape dazu sagte, denn sie war viel zu beschäftigt, zu weinen, laut und geräuschvoll zu weinen und den Kopf des schwarzhaarigen Mannes zu streicheln und ihn zu wiegen wie man es mit kleinen Kindern tut.

„Miss Granger", erklang seine mühsam beherrschte, kühle, distanzierte und milde empörte Stimme.

„Sssschhh", war es nun an ihr zu sagen, „pschhh ... es ist gut, Sie brauchen nichts sagen. Soviel Schmerz, es ist soviel Schmerz in Ihnen ... pscchhh."

Und auch wenn Severus nicht die Augen schloss und mit ihr weinte und schrie, so ließ er es doch zu, dass sie seinen Schmerz lebte, dass sie all den Schmerz, den sonst nur er allein spürte hinaus schrie und vor allem, dass sie ihn hielt, während sie schluchzte und nach wie vor, vor und zurück wippte.

Nachdem sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte, drückte Severus Snape sie behutsam von sich.  
„Sie sind jetzt nach Albus Dumbledores Tod, neben meinem Verbündeten der einzige Mensch auf dieser Erde, der die Wahrheit kennt auf welcher Seite ich stehe. Ich überlasse es Ihnen wie sie dieses Wissen einsetzen müssen, ich habe die Vermutung, dass Sie das richtige tun werden."

„Wieso auf diese Art? Wieso als Malfoy?", fragte Hermine noch immer mit ziemlich verweinter Stimme und einem leichten Zittern darin.

„Weil der echte Lucius Malfoy, seines Namens übrigens mein Verbündeter, sich unter den Kampf gemischt hat, um Ihre zwei Freunde abzuschirmen vor den Todessern, ihnen ist unter seiner Aufsicht kein Haar gekrümmt worden. Er kann sich allerdings nicht leisten kein Alibi für diese Zeit zu haben vor dem dunklen Lord, im Gegensatz zu mir, der ich", er pausierte kurz und blickte zu Boden, „meine Treue schon genug unter Beweis gestellt habe. Eine Muggelentführung und –vergnügung für eine Nacht sollte genau das sein, was seine Deckung schützt."

„Er ist ..", Hermine stockte, „er ist auf der Seite des Guten?"

„So sehr wie ich, auch wenn das in den Augen der Zauberwelt nicht viel bedeutet", antwortete Snape knapp.

„Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich gesehen und gefühlt habe. Ich weiß vor allem nicht, WARUM es so kommen musste ... ich habe so viele Fragen."

„Ich weiß, aber heute ist nicht die Zeit dazu. Wichtig ist, dass Sie Ihren Freunden beibringen, dass es Verbündete im Kreis des Bösen gibt. Ob und welche Wege der Zusammenarbeit sich finden lassen, muss man sehen ... aber nicht heute, ich werde mich wieder bei Ihnen melden, wir haben jetzt nicht soviel Zeit."

"Prof-Professor", stotterte Hermine, denn eine Frage brannte ihr unter den Fingernägel viel schlimmer als all die anderen, „wieso haben Sie mich so behandelt? Wenn Sie doch gar nicht der echte Malfoy waren? Ihm würde ich so etwas zutrauen, a-aber Ihnen ...", sie verstummte.

„Mir trauen Sie es auch zu", vollendete Snape ihr Schweigen.

Hermine sagte nichts.

„Was, wenn Sie abgefangen werden und unsere werten Todesserkollegen wissen wollen, was bei Ihrer Entführung geschah, oder wenn Lucius vom dunklen Lord geprüft wird? Beide Fälle verlangen nach einigen Gedankenfetzen, die sich freigiebig zeigen lassen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort. „Teile meiner Erinnerungen an diesen Abend werde ich an Lucius weitergeben und Ihnen traue ich zu, die Okklumentik inzwischen besser zu beherrschen als Potter." Er spuckte den Namen ihres besten Freundes verächtlich und voller Hass aus. „Sie werden im Fall des Falles wissen, was Sie an Geheimnis lüften. Gemischt mit etwas Fantasie, sollte der Stoff ausreichen, um in Lucius Fall den Lord und in Ihrem, einem gewöhnlichen Todesser etwas vorzugaukeln."

"Und wieso zeigen Sie mir das alles und erklären es mir im Anschluss nicht? Ich verstehe so vieles nicht, Professor."

"Nicht jetzt, Miss Granger. Nicht jetzt ..."

Hermine nickte still und versuchte die aufsteigenden Fragen in ihr zu unterdrücken. Einige Male öffnete und schloss sie den Mund wieder, Snape tat aber ohnehin, als würde er nichts sehen.

„Kommen Sie jetzt, Miss Granger, es wird Zeit zurück zu kehren, es ist hier nicht sehr sicher für Sie.

„Wo sind wir denn hier?"

„Malfoy Manor", war die erschütternde Antwort und Hermine wurde noch blasser als zuvor. Auch dies übersah der dunkelhaarige Zauberer und deutete mit einer stummen Geste näher zu kommen.

Als Hermine, folgsam wie zu Schulzeiten gehorchte, breitete er seine Arme aus und hüllte sie in seinen weiten Umhang ein. Sie ließ die Umarmung zu und lehnte sich gegen die Brust des ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeisters von Hogwarts, denn sie wusste gleich würde wieder alles um sie herum eng werden und sich zusammendrücken, bevor sie neuerlich apparierten. Sie wusste, sie hätte es auch allein tun können und er wusste es wahrscheinlich auch, doch beide ignorierten oder beachteten diesen speziellen Umstand im Moment nicht.

Lange nachdem sie wieder dort standen, wo sie wenige Zeit zuvor in Godric's Hollow verschwunden waren, stand sie noch so in seinen Umhang gehüllt da, ihr Ohr an Snapes Brust gepresst und seinem fiebrigen Herzschlag lauschend ... bis er sie schließlich von sich wegschob und ihr gebot zu gehen.  
Sie nickte stumm und wandte sich um, doch als sie schon wenige Schritte Richtung Harrys früheren Großelternhaus gegangen war, drehte sie sich noch mal um und lief zurück.

Bei Severus Snape angekommen umschlang sie ihn mit ihren Armen und sagte mit Tränen in den Augen: „Ich habe immer, immer an Sie geglaubt, Professor. Ich konnte mir nie vorstellen, dass Sie uns verraten haben und ich habe recht gehabt, danke, danke!"

"Sie haben keine Ahnung, Miss Granger", sagte er in seiner sanften und doch gefährlich klingenden Lehrerstimme. Doch als Hermine zu ihm aufsah und ihre Augen sich trafen sah sie ein Aufblitzen in ihnen. War das ein Lächeln in seinem Mundwinkel gewesen?

„Sie sind der einzige Mensch auf der guten Seite, der die Wahrheit kennt", sagte Severus Snape unvermittelt, „Sie sind meine Hoffnung ... unser aller Hoffnung, als Vernunftpegel des goldenen Trios. Für alle die, die wie ich nicht an Potter glauben können, sondern an die verantwortungsbewusste, kluge, bescheidene und nüchterne Führung des Jungens, Ihre Führung. Er ist es, der es beenden muss, aber Sie sind es, die ihn leiten werden."

Mit diesen Worten senkte er den Kopf und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, während die ersten Sylvesterraketen den Nachthimmel erleuchteten.

„Sie müssen jetzt gehen, Miss Granger.", sagte Severus bestimmt und drückte Hermine etwas von sich.

„Hermine", nuschelte sie, ihn nicht loslassen wollend. Es tat unglaublich gut, von ihm gehalten zu werden – nicht nur auf Grund der Tatsache, dass es Snape war, der sie hielt, Professor Snape! Nein auf Grund der Tatsache, dass es ein guter Severus Snape war, einer der nie die Pfade des Lichts verlassen hatte, und dass sie sich das erste Mal seit Monaten nicht mit ihren zwei Freunden allein im Dunkel gelassen fühlte.

Wieder drückte er sie etwas weg. „Sie müssen jetzt wirklich geh...", doch bevor er seinen Satz vollenden konnte, hatte Hermine sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt. Es war ein salziger und feuchter Kuss, der nach Hoffnung und Traurigkeit gleichermaßen schmeckte und weniger nach Sinnlichkeit. Severus Snape schob sie nicht weg und küsste nicht zurück, er ließ es geschehen und wartete, bis sie sich soweit gefangen hatte um wieder sprechen zu können.

"Bis Bald, ich werde versuchen, es den Jungs beizubringen und sie zu überzeugen, auch wenn ich selber nicht genau weiß, was ich genau gesehen und gefühlt habe. Ich weiß nur, ich spüre es jetzt, dass Sie auf der Seite des Lichts stehen, auf unserer Seite, und dass da draußen jemand ist, der uns helfen will – dass die Nacht nicht so dunkel ist wie sie wirkt, seitdem wir wieder Verbündete haben." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn los, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und lief in die dunkle Nacht davon.

„Auch für mich ist die Nacht nicht mehr so dunkel, seitdem ich jemanden habe, der die Wahrheit kennt", sagte Severus in die nun einsame Finsternis hinein, und während unzählige Sylvesterraketen in der Luft explodierten und eine ferne Kirchturmglocke das neue Jahr einläutete, war ihm das erste Mal seit langen Monaten wieder wärmer und mutiger ums Herz, als wäre eine gewaltige Last von ihm genommen.

Mit der Zunge nahm er das verbliebene Salz von seinen Lippen auf und schmeckte ihre Tränen, als er die weiße Maske aus seinem Umhang zog und damit sein Gesicht verhüllte.

Noch ein Atemzug, dann apparierte er in den Kreis des dunklen Lords, denn sein dunkles Mal brannte schon seit gut einer Stunde und Verspätung war nicht gut ... gar nicht gut.

ENDE

Seite 12 von 12


End file.
